Brush Up Your Shakespeare
by ACastleOnACloud
Summary: Just a drabble for a challenge.


"Mr. Danforth!" Mrs. Darbus' voice cracked through the air like a whip, startling Chad out of his daydreams. Which, though he'd never admit it, had been about a certain Drama King sitting in the row in front of him.

Chad Danforth was gay. He knew he was gay, and so did his closest friends. His friends also knew that Chad wasn't ready to come out to the school yet, so they played along with his 'straight' cover, which he acted out very well. It apparently wasn't true that only the two blondes who wore too much pink could act.

However, since Troy decided to ditch basketball to join the _musical_, of all things, Chad had decided to watch the drama club closely, in case they were plotting against his best friend. Sure, Chad had plotted against the singing thing at first, but now he was its biggest supporter, since Troy was in it. His unwavering loyalty to Troy had been founded by a small crush on the boy at first, but now they were best friends, and his crush had died away long ago.

Instead, as he had been spying on the drama geeks, he had begun to notice things about _Ryan_, of all people. The way he moved his hips when he danced, how pink and soft his lips looked, and often Chad wondered what it'd be like to kiss him.

He shook his head again angrily. What was the matter with him? Ryan was the _enemy_. He shouldn't be crushing on the boy. And it was irritating, because his crush was fueled by pure physical attraction, and he actually hated the snobby blonde.

"Mr. Danforth!" Mrs. Darbus said once again, impatiently. "I asked you a question, if you didn't notice!"

Everyone in the class turned to look at Chad. And when Ryan turned around in his seat, Chad noticed something. Ryan Evans was wearing _makeup_. If Chad had any doubts about whether the Evans twin was gay, they were all wiped away as Chad noticed his green eye shadow and glittering lip gloss.

"Er, what question?" He asked, tearing his gaze off Ryan's glittering lips and cheeks. Mrs. Darbus sighed.

"Never mind. Mr. Baylor, would you like to answer the question?" She asked, noticing Zeke's raised hand.

"It was Lady Macbeth who tried washing to blood of her hands, Mrs. Darbus." Zeke said in a confident way. He obviously was a pretty intelligent basketball played.

"Very good, Mr. Baylor. Now…"

Chad scowled, and tuned out the rest of Darbus' lecture, staring at the back of Ryan's head (which was covered by a pink beret) once again.

CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN

Ryan was in a bit of a depression. He had just broken up with his latest boyfriend last night, because his boyfriend was too afraid to come out of the closet after three months of dating Ryan. He had even admitted Ryan wasn't as important as his reputation.

So of course, Sharpay had decided to try and cheer him up by applying makeup to his face all morning. She said by the time she had finished, boys would be drooling over him. Ryan was just sure it would make homophobias want to kill him. Of course, when she was done, he was actually _glittering_. And he didn't feel any better.

So he decided he'd have to move on, and find a new boy toy. They had to be intelligent, since Ryan was very sharp, though sometimes he could be slow to Sharpay's new ideas. And his enthusiasm made him act like an idiot at time, but the rest of the time, he was a mature, observant teenager. Another factor was maturity. And they had to be good looking. Ryan had very high standards. He was, after all, and Evans.

He could rule out Troy Bolton at once. Sharpay had claimed him, and anyways, he seemed smitten with the Einsteinette. None of the other jocks seemed worthwhile. The skater boys were definitely out, and so were the nerds. The other boys in the drama club were all taken.

Ryan sighed. Was choosing a crush really that hard? And as Mrs. Darbus was yelling at Chad for something _again_, he basically gave up, turning around to look at the jock behind him. Chad seemed to be _staring_ at him. Ryan wondered about that. No doubt Chad wanted to dump him in a garbage can later. He then realized he had rehearsal for the musical today, so Danforth wouldn't be able to get him for all this eye glitter after school.

And then as Zeke spoke up, Ryan realized he would be perfect. He was intelligent, but not too great when it came to thinking for himself. He could bake, and he was fairly flexible when it came to willpower. It would be easy for Ryan to mold him into the perfect boyfriend.

One problem- Zeke had a huge crush on his twin. But weren't Ryan and Sharpay incredibly alike? Same blood, same interests, even the same birthday.

Ryan leaned over to his twin, whispering in her ear. "It's pretty cool how Zeke knows this stuff, isn't it?"

Sharpay nodded, not really paying attention, as she was inspecting her fingernails.

It looks like Chad needed to brush up his Shakespeare if he wanted a shot with the picky Drama King.

CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN

Chad looked around his backpack frantically for his iPod. He had saved up for _months_ to buy it, and now it had disappeared. He remembered leaving it on a table vaguely, and going somewhere to talk to Troy, and when he came back, his iPod had been stolen.

CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Ryan was listening to music that was definitely _not_ his. Britney Spear's _Toxic_? What was going on here? He had picked up what had appeared to be his iPod from a table, and shoved it into his bag, but now it was obvious the machine was not his. He sighed. Somewhere out there some poor soul was looking for his iPod.

Instead of going to find the misfortunate person, he popped another chocolate chip cookie into his mouth. When he had approached Zeke, the boy's face had lit up, and Ryan had felt there was some hope for his newest crush. But then Zeke had gone on about how Ryan was _Sharpay's_ brother, and how he adored Ryan's sister. And then he had given Ryan the cookies to take to Sharpay.

Ryan, of course, had stolen the cookies. It made up for Sharpay stealing his crush. And so here he was, in an empty classroom, popping calories into his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN

After rehearsal, Ryan _still_ hadn't found the owner of that mysterious iPod. It was beginning to irritate him. How inconsiderate of the person to not demand his iPod back, so Ryan wouldn't have to carry it around with him.

He exited the auditorium to see _Chad Danforth_ leaning against the wall. Ryan scowled, exasperated. Now was not a good day to be irritating him.

"Did you really wait until after rehearsal to dump me in a trash can?" He snapped, startling Chad.

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked, incredibly confused.

Ryan sighed. "Never mind. Are you waiting for Troy? Because he already left." Ryan explained.

Chad shook his head. "Actually, I was waiting for you." There was a pause. "And you'd better not be an ass about what I have to say, because I already lost my iPod today and-"

"Oh. It was yours." Ryan said, taking out the iPod from his bag and tossing it to Chad. "Really Danforth, Britney Spears?" He asked with a smirk.

Chad flushed slightly. "My sister got me hooked." He explained. "I was wondering…if you wanted to go out sometime?" There was no use backing out now.

Ryan looked suspicious. "What. Like a date? Because if so, no, since you're straight, and since I like someone else." 

Chad's face fell. "I am _not_ straight. I just hide my gayness well. And is it Zeke you like? Because I'll tell you, he's straighter then a poker."

"I can change that." Ryan said coolly. "And he, unlike you, is intelligent." 

"Is this about the Shakespeare stuff?" Chad complained. It wasn't his fault he wasn't that intelligent. "Because I can quote Shakespeare! Er…love thy neighbor! That's a quote!"

"Chad, that's The Bible." Ryan said, amused. It _was_ kind of cute how oblivious Chad was. But Ryan had high standards, and he didn't lower then for something idiotic…like _love_ or stuff.

"Same difference! But won't you at least give me a chance?" Chad pleaded, turning on the puppy dog face. "I'll even try baking, if you want! But the cookies might be burnt, and I won't even _try_ making a crème brulée but still!"

Ryan had to admit, Chad was good looking. He was adorable in his own way, and his obliviousness was sort of cute at times. But still…

"And I'm a really good kisser!" Well, that settled it.

"Prove it." Ryan said, with a grin. Chad looked surprised for a second, then a grin crept over his face, and Ryan was forced back against the wall, Chad's tongue invading his mouth. Danforth was right- he was a good kisser.

**A/N: **Possibly the worst thing I've written since 6th grade.


End file.
